User talk:Grizzly Bear/Archive 2
Your Old Talk Page I archived it. Mystreve (talk) 18:02, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Why did you put the tag "Delete Now" on my Pasta? Seeking honest feedback Hi, So, from reading many of your reviews on work, I can tell that you give honest feedback, direct and factual. I would appreciate an honest look at a few of my stories. If you are able to find the time, could you please look over and write a review for, Joe Montana Saves the Princess Secret Bar The Demon Tobit of Delphia These are the 3 that I entered into Guy's contest, so honest feedback would be much appreciated. Thanks in advance, --Banningk1979 (talk) 19:29, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Booty Done. (Issued a week long ban as it seemed like an instance of vandalism.) Good job keeping an eye out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:42, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Project Sofiya http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:365151 I appreciate any feedback you can offer. Thank you. AlVic (talk) 01:13, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Was wondering if you could leave that review when you had a moment? It seems no one is biting. AlVic (talk) 19:16, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks No problem. I am still learning some of the in's and out's of how to do stuff like that. Thanks for the advice. --Banningk1979 (talk) 06:43, August 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Blocking Any contribution. They can't do anything. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 08:14, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Banning Thiago has been unblocked if you want to relay the message. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:36, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :I unblocked him, but it may take a while to go into effect. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:59, September 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm coming across some stories that are in different languages... Are those allowed? Or should I mark them? I'm crazy, but I'm free 04:25, September 8, 2014 (UTC) While i've been here only 8 months or so, i've found many of your posts and edits to be very helpful to others. Please continue helping those in need! You are a very nice and caring user. Please remember though, we will always clash at times. If there is anything you need to contact me about, i'm always open but not always on. AmnesiaMaster28 (talk) 08:54, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Profile:http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:AmnesiaMaster28 Good luck to you on this wiki, and anything else in your life. (I don't know if i made this right. I've never made a message on someone's Talk) Review Request I was wondering if you could review my story, Twenty for me. Whenever I write, I like getting criticism so I can take that knowledge and apply it in the future. Unfortunately, my story has gotten very little attention. Ecuinach (talk) 14:25, September 21, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach Your VCROC App At the time of your application, you had only 55 article edits. Of the few article edits you had, a good deal of them were nothing more than tagging articles for deletion. Now, is there anything wrong with this? Of course not. However, you were applying for an editorial position when you had done very little actual editing. It seemed to me that most of what you'd be doing as a VCROC is deleting articles, which is all good and well, but the responsibilities that go along with the right are much more involved. Now despite having a lower number of article edits compared to other VCROC applications, mine are very high in quality; look through my contributions and you will see the effort I've put into each. I also noted in my app that I'm a long-time member of Creepypasta Wiki and have published many reviews that not only helped the individual improve the pasta I critiqued, but also their writing as a whole. As you can see, I really do take quality over quantity seriously. Likferd (talk) 00:35, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Would you mind? Hey, Smarty. I know you liked being asked to critque things, and I figured since I actually value your opinion. I would like you to critque some of the things I wrote, all the links will be below along with a little blurbish thing about each story. Haunted by My Shadow - Written by Myself and Kill1mes, was published in We Go Bump(the wiki's anthology which was put together by our lord and tentasavior Cleric) Restrained - This one was odd to write because it is more of a puzzle then it is a story, I haven't told many people the actual answer to the puzzle so if you wouldn't mind, when/if you critque this would you put your guess to the answer to the puzzle along with the critque? (the question/puzzle you are trying to figure out is: who/what is the narrator of this story?) Son's Revenge - This one was written by solely by me and it was written to help me vent on father's day about my hateful and murderous feelings towards my biological father. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 11:07, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Hey, I would like to thank you for editing The Unknown Element, and making it a little bit less crappy. Sometimes formatting slips my tiny mind. Santenoturtle (talk) 23:10, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Please Read If you are interested in reading my pasta, here it is. if you do read it, please give me some feedback My dad died a few days ago. He committed suicide, he hung himself. It was 10:00 pm when I called his phone, having forgot that he was dead. I don't even know why I called him to be honest, but a few seconds after I called him there was an answer, I couldn't hear any vocal noises I just heard white noise. I couldn't do anything I couldn't move, speak, etc. I was paralyzed in fear because I had remembered my dad was dead. After a few minutes of the white noise, the white noise had stopped. I regained my ability to move I tried to end the call, but the call wouldn't end. My tv mysteriously turned on. My screen was all fuzzy and white noise started to play again. I was traumatized. My fathers face appeared on my screen. I could barely make it out to be him. Then I could hear his voice faintly saying "set me free" blood started coming from my tv. It all stopped. I decided to go to sleep thinking it would all be over tomorrow. In the middle of the night at 3:00 am I woke up to a storm. Lightning flashed and I saw my dads hanged body at the end of my bed. I noticed he seemed to have his phone on him. It started ringing. It said that I had been calling him. I quickly grabbed his phone and answered. I repeatedly heard a demonic voice saying "set me free" I closed my eyes and reopened them and set me free was written all over my room in blood. I looked over at my dad's body and he moaned "set me free" and his body started shaking. I am now in an emergency room from having a panic attack. If you are reading this right now. I am probably already dead from jumping out of the building. Just please, set me freeSOpz Elite (talk) 03:59, September 30, 2014 (UTC) review request Yeah, I would like to get some criticism on my story He Without A Face and Project Sting Yeah, that's probably a big request so take your time with it. Hank412 (talk) 22:06, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on making VCROC(K) Mary! If you have any questions or want a copy of a story you deleted (In case someone is looking for a more in-depth reason as to why a story was deleted.), don't hesitate to ask. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:53, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Warnings and Such Please use these from now on when leaving warnings/notifications on people's talk pages. It keeps things more uniform and the formatting doesn't look all jacked up like your message on this user's talk page. Any other questions, let me know. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 18:56, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Re Eh...no. Two months is too long, and for him to just up and quit makes me weary of him having rights at this point. Tell him no hard feelings. I'm just looking out for the site, is all. Mystreve (talk) 22:57, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Why my story got taken down Hello, I am new to writing creepypastas i am not sure why my story was taken down so quickly i did have one little typo but i edited right away. So sorry if i broke any rules. Warm Regards Vaughn C. Duplantis RE: Why my story got taken down Ok thank you I quadruple checked but if there are any other typos that i missed please just dont ban me. I am a very very bad proof reader. Thank you for understanding Sincerely, Vaughn C. Duplantis Deleted story I just saw that my story The Forgotten Cemetery was deleted and I was wondering what are the problems. I would like to know so I can fix them. Lunar-Nightmare0 (talk) 02:17, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Ok thank you for the insight i'll fix that issue. Do I have to go through the appeal system to be able to put it in the writers workshop? Lunar-Nightmare0 (talk) 02:23, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Ok I will thank you for the info. Lunar-Nightmare0 (talk) 02:32, October 6, 2014 (UTC) We need to talk. We need to talk about Matt. I have been waiting for you. Ahri-chan (talk) Sup. Leaving, gonna be copying my stories off the wiki and having them removed afterwards. Really couldn't stand some abuse (in a loose sense, I guess). Anyways, if you'd like to keep in touch, my e-mail is "jackkrauser1140@yahoo.com". If you do facebook, it's "www.facebook.com/yourcompanioncube", if you're comfortable with that xD Whatever's more convenient, actually. I enjoy your company and conversation, and hope to hear from you soon. Oh, and for some reason, Ahri screwed up the frilly pink text above, so it's affecting my message. Not a fan of blacklisting, so I won't edit it out xD The Cthulhu Cultist - Scorch933 03:18, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Your Review Request Yes, I can review your pasta. I'll try to get around to it tomorrow, but it may be as late as Wednesday. Likferd (talk) 05:04, October 6, 2014 (UTC) y u do dis why do you delete my story? like your some kind of authority and decide what stories are good or not? Writing is subjective and it should not be criticized and authorized by one person. Just because it didn't fit your standards doesn't mean it's bad. Writing is an art form and some people will love your art and some people will hate it. What gives you the right to take it into your own hands to judge someones writing and delete it. Bunch of BS. You suck as an admin. Now ban me because this site obviously is ran by a bunch of fascist pricks who don't understand free speech. ~Lord Winthrop A Small Letter From Your Friend Who Shares Your Name Post more stories little rabbit. You may not think they're that good, but let us be the judge of that. The one I've been able to read and the one I heard were amazing. So let us hear your words again, whether it's about strange websites and the fog of rabies, or the standing on a ledge with only invisible hands to try to help you down. Mary, the Seraph of Flame 04:15, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: You decide. I thought blocked users couldn't edit their talk page. Maybe it was a bug or something. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|SYD]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'Send me a message!''']] 21:16, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Stryker Please, I wish to know why you deleted Stryker so quickly. I don't know why it was deleted so I wish for you to leave me a brief explanation as to why you did this. Eddie.A.Soul (talk) 04:37, October 10, 2014 (UTC) why'd you delete it? my article? i've took hours on writing it and it only gets deleted. seriously? --MenasCompanion (talk) 00:28, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Your Profile I've protected it for the time being due to that vandal. It was a fairly minor case, but eh. If you don't want the profile protected, you can simply remove the protection yourself. That One Freaky Producer Person 02:35, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Talk I fixed it. I don't even care about Ahri's fancy signature; her sig was pissing me off. I couldn't figure it out that I didn't even bother finding the time signature. Happy trails Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 03:29, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Deleted story Umm hello I was wondering why you deleted my story. Just wondering if it wasn't to good or if there was something more specific that you disliked about it. please respond.Jacb (talk) 14:04, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :For reference: http://pastebin.com/KxCWquK9 EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:07, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Deleted story... You recently deleted my creepypasta. It is the first time that I am contributing to this website and I didn't really know how to format it... If you can overturn it, I will fix it. BeatlesandWebkinz (talk) 19:11, October 12, 2014 (UTC)BeatlesandWebkinz :Here: http://pastebin.com/aUfAuXbG EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:20, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Alright then. Okay I'll try to fix these errors and change up how I word them and pace the story a bit more slowly. By the way I think the reason it seemed so rushed was because not all the parts came through when I published it so I'll try to put in the parts that would have made sense when I re-publish it. thank you.Jacb (talk) 21:17, October 12, 2014 (UTC) By the way I'm not sure wether or not I'm allowed to re-publish my story since allthough it is going to be edited and not be such a drag as before. Review? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:385394 I was wondering if you could review my pasta, seeing as how many you do. I can't wait to get your thoughts on it! ShadyScourge (talk) 17:53, October 14, 2014 (UTC)ShadyScourge HAI well i just met you and this is crazy but here's...nevermind that i'm getting of topic. But uuuummm I don't know you in real life but you seem really nice so far! :0 And umm I really don't know why i'm writing this to you (Mostly bc i got kicked from chat for writing a gosh dang poem from shakespear.) but I just wanted to say hi and i hope you respond bc im black and if you don't i'll kill you.(JK) OH and one last thing *cough cough, Ehh hem NO ONE WILL EVER TRULLY LOVE YOU, because no ones good enough for you. :) Pizza God (talk) 02:36, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Review Request http://akara-legend.deviantart.com/art/Jeff-and-Levi-A-Game-of-Chess-and-Knives-Ch-1-481140345 I would like a review on this, please. You don't have to read the whole thing, just tell me what you think on there. Say that you came from the site and say why I asked for this: I asked for this because someone called my writing poor and I'm asking you to review it to say otherwise. This is my last post here, consdering I was treated so poorly by one of your fellow mods I was appaled by the behavior and turned away from the site completly. No matter what your opinon is, I will never post a story to this site a again. ~Sincerely XXAkara-RosewoodXx A.K.A "Michael Bay" Re I respect that. Thank you for telling me in advanced. GreyOwl (talk) 20:48, October 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Writer's Lounge Streve was the one who took the initiative to remove it and I agree with it. Streve also told Banningk about the decision and Banning was fine with it. Is there any good reason the interview should go back up? As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't deserve it. Again, this isn't the first time he's been caught doing this. I would prefer that the site does not offer him up as an example to other writers, nor do I believe any one should be taking his advice. If you want, you can take this matter to Streve, Bones, Sloshed, whoever else you want to. I'll even bring it up on our board. However, I don't think any of us are overly concerned with trying to give him back any of the attention or recognition he covets so much. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 21:15, October 27, 2014 (UTC) I apologize if you're really busy. If you are, then ignore this. But if you're not, can you review my Creepypaste? Pretty please? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:391036 I would really appreacte this and be your friend forever :3 Feel free to rip into it. The more brutal, the better. I want this pasta completely deconstructed and built back up better and stronger. Cyanwrites (talk) 20:38, October 28, 2014 (UTC)